The Magic Between Us
by XxEmikoNishixX
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia had had enough of her life as a Princess and runs away. Her Mother has left her a notebook and 3 Golden keyes. Why? In Hargeon she meets Natsu Dragneel, will secrets push them apart of Love pull them together. Who knows, This is the magic between us.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic Between Us **

_Chapter one._

Lucy Heartfilia was fed up. She really didn't understand why her father made her go to these things. These dumb events he hosted occasionally. I know it's to show off our wealth, but you would think living in a castle and being the fricking king would be was so sick of all the snooty people with sticks up their arses talking about stocks and trades whilst Lucy, like many other girls there, stood there in a dress wearing a fake smile. So, to calm herself down a bit she thought and listened to the people around her. She wanted to live. She had never been outside of the castle ground once. Lucy had no one to talk to anymore not after her mother died. It was very lonely in the castle where servants won't talk to you because of my stupid royal status. She was a prisoner, a prisoner in the wealthiest prison in the world. If only she had her note book and pen, she could write instead, only the problem with that is that without a doubt someone would ask what she is writing about and Lucy had no intention of sharing. Ever. All she did there was stand next to her father and someone would offer to dance once in a while. Not the best entertainment if you ask me. Lucy was wearing a light pink dress with a corset so tight she might not be able to breath ever again. The back dipped down past her shoulder blades leaving the ribbons to cross hatch over the exposed skin. Her breasts spilling over the top of the dress and her blonde hair was up in a fancy bun, with two strands down either sides of her face. She had white high heels on with gold twirls leading to the point in her shoe.

Lucy was standing next to a white pillar adorned with the Stella family crest when a little boy who looked no older than 8 came up to her. He had black hair that shagged over his green eyes. He had a stiff walk which was probably due to his suit he was wearing. He looked almost as bored as her. The boy said,

"Hello Miss, my name is Harry and my mum," Harry said looking over his shoulder at a middle ages woman who gave a small wave. "Wanted me to give you a dance because, erm uhh, because you are so pretty and looked kinda bored like me," Harry said with a smile. I smiled.

"Sure, let's go," So harry took my hand. I bent down a bit and he tread lightly on my shoes and we danced.

"So why don't you like this Madam?" Asked Harry.

"Well, there just aren't that many exciting people here I would rather be in my room writing, my name is Lucy by the way,"

"Ok Lucy, but writing is boring I would rather be hanging out with my friends, wouldn't you?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well the thing is, I don't have any friends," Lucy said looking down.

"Well, uhh, umm, I I I can be your friend and you can play mages with me and my friends." Harry stuttered.

"Yeh," I smiled. "Can you keep a secret Harry?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Of course, What is it?" I whispered in his ear.

"I am a real mage, I have Celestial Spirit Magic,"

"Cool! Your definitely on my team then." Harry said. "Wait wasn't the Queen a Cel Celestial Spirit Mage too?" Harry asked

"Yeh she was," I said staring at the floor.

"Ohh I'm sorry Miss Lucy I didn't mean to make you sad. My C C Condo Condole Condolences?" I smiled softly.

"That's correct." The song ended and I curtsied, and he bowed to me. I was sad to see him go.

"Well bye Miss Lucy see ya around ," He smiled and waved whilst running back to his mum. Lucy walked back to her previous pillar.

Twenty minuets in and another 2 people had asked her to dance, they were all old men looking to cop a feel. Perverts. Lucy was extremely bored and accidently eavesdropped on a couple of conversations. One of them between her Father and Mr Straight.

Jude Heartfilia, the king of the Stella Kingdom, stood a few meters away from Lucy with Mr Straight. They were talking about Mr Straights very successful career as a member for the council of Bosco, another country next to the Stella kingdom and Fiore. They proceeded onto the subject of Dan, Mr Straights son, a very perverted man who was very defiantly infatuated with her.

"Is Dan in a relationship with anyone, as a handsome man with him I wouldn't be surprised," Jude asked.

"No not yet as you know Dan only has eyes for Lucy your Majesty," Mr Straight chuckled. Lucy fearing the worse started silently praying. As If on que Dan came up to them trying to be included in the conversation. Dan was an alright looking guy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was nearly always smirking with an attitude of a pig.

"Well then it's settled. What if you and Lucy," Jude said looking at Dan." Were to Marry, I would find that you Mr Straight," He said returning his gaze to the older one of the two. "Would be an excellent husband for Lucy." Lucy started to break into a cold sweat.

"Why of course! Wouldn't that be great Lu Lu!" Dan gushed looking at her. Jude gave Lucy a fearful gaze.

"Yes, definitely," Lucy lied. Jude looked satisfied.

"Come on Lu Lu! May I have this dance." Dan asked. Jude glared at her. Lucy took his hand to the ball room floor. As they danced Lucy thought of all the people in the world enjoying themselves and dancing for the fun of it. She thought of all the people who would trade their lives for hers in a heartbeat. She asked herself if she was selfish for wanting to leave.

Dan's hand were at the small of her back and were slowly getting lower and lower. Lucy grabbed his hands and pushed them back up to their original place. She glared at him.

"Uh Uh Uh if you do that again _dear _Lu Lu, I am going to tell your father how you were disobedient and we both know what happens then. "Dan sneered. Suddenly images of Lucy standing in front of Jude with a belt in his hand and her crying flashed before her eyes. When Lucy was younger she assumed that most girls had to hide their bruises and cuts from other people. That was until Lucy went to one of these event for the first time and saw how the princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, was having a lovely chat with her Father, the king of Fiore, until she caught her staring and all three of them talked, That was the only fun Lucy has ever really had. Lucy hasn't seen her since.

"Now be a good girl and _leave my hands alone." _Dans hands started to go lower once more until they reached her but. He squeezed. Lucy glared at him one last time. She grabbed his hands forced them to her back again jabbed her nails into his fingers and dug her high heels into his foot. He squeaked.

"Try that shit again and I will kick you in the balls so hard you won't be able to stand." Lucy whispered shouted.

"Point taken." Dan groaned. Lucy had enough of dancing and returned to her father and Mr Straight. Before Dan had a chance to speak Lucy said,

"Well I am suddenly feeling quite tired; please may I retire for tonight father."

"Very well, Goodnight Lucy," Jude replied coldly. Dan just glared at the back of her head as she walked off.

As soon as Lucy sat down on her bed, she burst out crying. This was terrible. She had to marry that perv. She knew her Dad didn't really care about her and saw her as a pawn to buy off. She knew that and still always held a glimmer of hope that he cared. She guessed not.

Lucy was _not_ going to let these men control her life anymore. All these people who thought that just because she was a female they could control her. Maybe a face full of water from Aquarius and they would think otherwise.

"No." Lucy whispered. She clenched her hands in her fist and started to get ready. Then she got off her bed dried her eyes and got changed. Over the past months Lucy has been debating running away. She was going to go to Crocus, where Hisui lived her only friend. It would be along journey by train so maybe she would stop in Hargeon over night. Behind the vast amount of dresses ,that she barley wore, in her wardrobe was a rucksack full of necessary items, A picture of her mother, her keys and some clothes and toiletries and a few pouches of jewels. She got changed into a top, jeans and a hoodie. She stared at her room for the last time and jumped out the window, down the vines onto the small roof for the servants, behind the bins through the garden over the fence and onto the train station.

It was currently 4 In the morning and Lucy was on a train to Hargeon, Fiore. She had no doubt that Her Dad would come looking for her and there would be newspapers everywhere, but she couldn't stop now. She had come too far to stop now. She needed to lay low for a while until it all died down. If she ever was caught, she didn't think she would live to see the next sun rise. She shuddered. She tried to block out all the negative emotions and focused on what she might do when she got there. Lucy thought that she might become a librarian and open a small book shop. Yeh, that will be nice, she thought. Then Lucy drifted off to course Lucy would need a way of making sure people didn't recognise her, and it wouldn't be long until fathers resources stretched to Fiore anyway.

Lucy was nearing to Hargeon when she awoke. Lucy looked at her phone and saw it was around 4:45. She grabbed her rucksack and set off to the streets. With limited money Lucy just sat in a Café for most of the day until she realised, she didn't have a place to stay.

"Damn it how dumb can I get," Lucy smacked her hand against her head. It was around 6:30 and Lucy was walking around to find a hotel. Then Lucy heard a scream. She ran towards the sound. There in an alleyway behind a pub were two girls a few years younger than her, they were cornered buy three guys. She cracked her whip on the floor feeling her magical energy mixed with adrenaline in her veins. They all turned to look at her. One of the guys smashed a bottle against the wall.

"Leave them alone you assholes," Lucy shouted. Lucy ran forward and lashed one of the guys in the face and he was out cold.

"You bitch," another one said. Lucy Grabbed one of her keys from her bag.

"Open gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted. A bull the size of two grown men appeared and swung an axe at him. Then the third guy snuck behind Lucy and stabbed her in the back with a piece of the beer bottle. Lucy cried out. Then a flamed fist came out of no where at hit they guy in the head.

"Dammit woman, you stole my thunder," A guy said. Lucy having finished with the man earlier looked at him and cracked her whip again.

"Excuse me?" Lucy's panted whilst holding her back in pain.

"Whoaa there, sorry didn't mean it." The guy replied whilst sweeping his locks to the side.

Lucy leaned against the wall and bit her lip seeing black dots appear in her vision.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. Lucy fainted.

When she came too, Lucy was very worried. She assumed that her father had caught her already. That was until she looked around and saw a white room with white washed walls with medical items scattered around. This wasn't apart of the castle. She reached to her side and felt her keys and whip. At least she could defend herself. Suddenly Lucy's eyes widened and slowly lifted the bedsheet. She was still in her clothes from before. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Onto to the next problem. Where was she? Lucy tried to sit up and a sharp pain hit her back. She ignored it and swung her feet to the side of the bed and stood up. Then the doors to her left opened. A guy holding some cookies and orange juice came in.

"Ohh hey your awake." The guy asked.

"you're the guys from last night." Lucy said narrowing her eyes. Now that she had a better look at him, she could see he has Pink hair? Onyx eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Lucy could see his abs through the shirt making her blush. On his right shoulder was a weird red symbol.

"Yeh I am." The pinkette said.

"I'm sorry but _who_ are you and where am I? If you have kidnapped me I swear to God."

"Hey, calm it down would ya and I could ask the same are_ you_" The guy smirked. He handed Lucy the cookies and drink. Lucy eyes them suspiciously.

"They won't kill ya," He said as he bit into a cookie.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy replied. The man cocked an eyebrow.

"Just Lucy?" He said.

"Yes, got a problem," It was Lucy's turn to smirk.

" Nope.I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed with a crooked grin. Lucy smiled.

**Hey guys welcome to The Magic between us. It's my first FanFiction Ever so hope you enjoy it. I will be trying to up load weekly. That's all I have to say. Currently working on chapter 3 so stay tuned!**

**-XxEmikoNishixX**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic Between Us **

_Chapter two._

**Hey guys welcome to chapter two. I literally posted the first chapter yesterday and I have got 50 views! Thank you so much. Well let's get onto the next chapter. **

Natsu and Lucy opened the infirmary doors and what she saw first was the floor? Her face was against the ground with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. There seemed to be ice on the floor?

"Ohh shit. That was meant for Flame brain not you," A deep voice said from Lucy's left. Lucy looked up and saw a raven haired, dark eyed boy, probably her age. He had no shirt on.

"That's fine," Lucy spoke looking into his eyes. The boy held out a hand. Before Lucy could take it Natsu roughly pulled her up by the shoulder and glared at the boy.

"Stupid Stripper, Luce just got here, and you already made her slip," Natsu growled. 'Stripper' glared back butting his head against his.

"OI, IT WASN'T MEANT FOR_ HER_. IT WAS FOR YOU ASH FOR BRAINS," He shouted. Lucy just stood there dumbfounded. Then he looked to her. "I'm Gray by the way," Lucy smiled.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' ASH FOR BRAINS, ICE PRINCESS AND HANDS OFF PERV!" Natsu yelled back.

"BRING IT ON PUNK!"

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME,"

"DROOPY EYES,"

"SQUINTY EYES,"

"PYRO,"

"ICE FREAK,"

"Boys _are you fighting?" _a red-haired girl said.

"N-n-no Erza, We're Best friends," Gray stuttered.

"A-a-aye Sir," Natsu squeaked.

Lucy had no idea what to make of the situation. She had barley made it two steps out of the infirmary. Lucy just laughed and smiled. Suddenly the guild just stopped, and all eyes were on her.

"Natsu who is she?" Erza asked. Natsu stood on one of the tables and dragged Lucy next to him. He slung an arm over her shoulder very casually and shouted,

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP, THIS IS LUCE. SHE GUNNA JOIN FAIRY TAIL ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH HER, I'LL BURN 'EM TOO ASHES." Lucy stood there thoroughly embarrassed and had gone bright red.

"Hi, I'm _Lucy," _she said lightly jabbing Natsu in the gut.

"Yeh yeh," Natsu waved off. They both stepped off the table and were suddenly swarmed with people.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Loke and may I say, did it hurt when you fell from heaven," Loke smirked. Natsu growled.

"Here we go again Fairy Tails play boy at it again," A brown haired girl with a beer bottle in her hand spoke.

"Sorry _Loke_ but you seemed to be mistaken because I crawled out from hell," Lucy replied used to these kinds of remarks.

"Oh my, looks like no girls for you today Loke. I'm Mira by the way," Mira giggled.

"I'm Cana," The girl with the beer bottle said. "Ohh and Gray your clothes,"

"Damn it," Gray cursed and ran off to find his clothes.

"So, Lucy did you want to join Fairy Tail?" A petite Blue haired girl asked. Lucy looked at her and smiled, determined to be her nicest self here.

"Yeh, erm if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Ohh sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm Levy," Levy stated.

"SOO Lucy, wanna be my roommate," Natsu asked. Erza pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Natsu you dumbass Lucy is very obviously a girl she can't stay with you," Lucy and Levy let the fight unfold and slipped away into a hallway.

"So, you're here to join?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yeh I was hoping to get enrolled in the school and get a dorm,"

"Nice. Let's go to Master to get you settled in," Levy took Lucy's hand and led her to 'Master's' office. Mater was tiny, as in _tiny_. He was wearing a weird blue hat and a moustache and beard. Lucy ignored all of these factors as he had a kind personality and smile, like most people here actually. Levy had gone prior to their conversation, and it was just Lucy and Master.

"Well, all I need you to do is sign a few forms and I will need to know your family status, but this is all confidential don't worry child," Master said.

"Well I ran away from my father and my mother is dead," Lucy said eyes never leaving her shoes. She didn't want to cry in front of him but feared she might if all these negative emotions were brought up.

"Would you like to talk about your father,"

"Not really Master,"

"Well if you could sign here then you can go to Mira for your Stamp," Master said pointing to the bottom of a piece of paper. Master looked at her with sympathy, as she left master said,

"It's alright to cry child, just don't cry alone," Lucy smiled and dried her eyes.

Lucy came down the guild steps only to be tackled by Natsu.

"Luce! I was looking for you,"

"Mhm," Lucy said looking at him.

"You need to get your Fairy Tail stamp," Natsu said dragging Lucy to Mira.

"That's what I was going to do you dummy," Lucy laughed. Lucy looked at Mira who held a stamp for Lucy.

"Where would you like it Lucy?" Mira asked.

"On my hand, Pink please." Lucy spoke.

"Ya sure Lucy, I like red better but ok," Natsu questioned. Lucy just rolled her eyes. Mira giggled and stamped Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy sat down at a table with Erza and Gray.

"So Lucy where will you be sleeping," Erza asked.

"Ohh I hadn't thought of that," Lucy said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'd let you stay with me but I'm the floor manager and we don't get roommates," Erza said.

"She will stay with me of course," Natsu grinned.

"Flame Brain we've been over this; 1. Lucy is a girl. 2. I'm your roommate dumbass!" Gray sighed.

Levy happened to over hear this conversation and piped up,

"Lucy can stay with me if she wants, I have books and quiet, plus my previous roommate moved out a few months ago,"

"You had me at books," Lucy smiled, she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. She liked it.

"I have books," Natsu complained.

"Yeh about blowing up stuff," Gray laughed.

"YOU WANNA GO ICE FREAK," Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Again," Lucy mentally face palmed.

"_Now now boys,_" Erza said very calmly eating strawberry cake.

Lucy and Natsu had just finished putting the necessary items in Lucy's room like a bed, Wardrobe Bookshelf and dresser. Natsu was, with great difficulty carrying a mattress from down the hall in one of the cupboards. "Geez Luce why do you need such a heavy mattress," Natsu groaned.

"Shut up and put it on my bed frame," Lucy ignored.

"Yeh Yeh," Natsu complained. Lucy looked accomplished all of her stuff was in her room. Although she had no clothes apart from the ones she was wearing, on a desk Lucy put a picture of her mother there with a box of letters she wrote every day.

"Where's the rest of your stuff Luce?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy replied furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well that's not a lot of stuff," Levy pitched in.

"I guess I don't have a lot of stuff in the first place," Lucy sighed.

"Oh, well this calls for an emergency shopping trip," Levy gushed.

Three hours later, Levy and Lucy had decorated Lucy's room with; A pink duvet and bed sheet. Many many books filling up Lucy's bookshelf. A picture of herself and Levy, to go next to her Mum's. A lamp next to her bed. 3 note books and two stacks of paper. Multiple sets of pens for her stories. 4 hoodies, 7 tops, 3 long sleeved tops, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 yoga pants. 3 sets of pyjamas, 4 pairs of shoes and more. Lucy also had bought a few pillows to decorate her bed. Overall after unpacking everything and putting it in place both were extremely exhausted. Never the less Lucy went over to the bathroom that she shared with Erza and Levy and had a shower. She changed into her new clothes and went to the guild for dinner.

At dinner everyone was talking about school and Lucy. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"So, Natsu brought you here?" Erza asked. I nodded. "Weird he hasn't ever done that before,"

"Ohh really," Lucy asked generally surprised and looked over her shoulder to look at Natsu who was stuffing his face. He looked up at Lucy and grinned. "He seems rather friendly,"

"Ohh he is," Erza said "but is also quite…"

"Hyperactive?" Erza laughed.

"Yes, and most people are scared away," Erza admitted.

"Well not me," Lucy stated.

"I can see that," Erza smiled. Natsu came up to them picked Lucy up and sped off.

"KYYYAAA, NATSU DRAGNEEL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW," Lucy shouted. The guild just laughed.

"Sorry Luce but Erza was hoggin' ya," Natsu said. Lucy blushed as Cana wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Looks like Natsu has found himself a girlfriend," Gray laughed.

"Gray, I _dare_ you to sat that again," Lucy glared. Gray went quiet.

"AH HA HA, Gray," Natsu laughed. In response Lucy turned around and glared at him.

"Natsu shut up," A boy who Lucy had found out was called Laxus and Mira's boyfriend. Lucy just sighed and sat down again.

Lucy and Levy were getting ready for bed when they heard a sound coming from Lucy's bed. They both looked at each other and slowly walked into the bedroom. There they found a pink haired boy sitting on Lucy's bed eating a bag of crisps. Lucy's eye twitched. Levy snickered and left the room.

"Natsu what are you doing, you were only allowed in the girls floor to help me with my stuff," Lucy said.

"I decided that I like it here." Natsu stated bluntly.

"So," Lucy shrugged.

"Soo, I am going to stay here more often," Lucy sighed not bothered and just sat down on her bed.

"From now on I declare this Natsu's spot, no other boy is allowed to sit here," Natsu stated.

"What! You can't do that," Lucy groaned.

"Yes I can." Natsu said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"yes,"

"NO,"

"YES,"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY, YOUR ACTING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE AND SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP YOU KNOW," levy yelled from the other room. Lucy blushed. Natsu sighed. Lucy was not bothered for tonight and was far too tired.

"I can't be bothered right now, I'm too tired," Lucy sighed. Lucy grabbed her phone and earphones and listened to some music. Natsu grabbed one out of her ear and stuck it in his own.

Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything when will I learn

I push it down push it down

We carried on listening to the song until we got to the chorus. Natsu grabbed the phone using it like a mic and lip singed.

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,

From the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

Lucy started giggling as Natsu made funny hand movements careful not to pull the earphone from either of their ears. As Lucy finished laughing, she too started Lip singing and by the end of the song both were in fits of laughter. They carried on talking for an hour, then Lucy called it a night. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Levy woke up at 9 in the morning to her alarm on her phone. She figured that Lucy wouldn't be awake yet and padded in her slippers to Lucy's room to wake her up and what she saw was in one word brilliant. On Lucy's bed was Natsu spooning Lucy with his head rested in the crook of her neck. Lucy was snuggled in his arms and feet tangled together. Levy decided that she couldn't pass up the opportunity and took a picture and posted it on her Facebook wall.

"Ohh wait till the guild sees this!" Levy snickered.

When Lucy woke up, she found Natsu on the bean bags on his phone, she wondered if he was here the whole night. Little did she know she was correct. Her phone was constantly beeping. Lucy for some reason felt very uneasy, and she was correct to feel so.

**LEVY MCGARDEN:** LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND IN MY ROOM

**MIRA STRAUSS:**OMG OMG OMG I LOVE IT NaLu NaLu

**GRAY FULBUSTER:** What Lucy sees in Dragon Boy is beyond me

**CANA ALBERONA: **Placing bets on how long it will take them to get together now.

**LAXUS DREYAR: **You know when Lucy see's this she will go mental right

**MIRA STRAUSS: **NaLu NaLu 33 3

**NATSU DRAGNEEL:** What's wrong with it? It's just me and Luce asleep.

**GRAY FULLBUSTER:** Yeh asleep. TOGETHER.

**LUCY OF FAIRYTAIL: **LEVVVVYYYYYY

**LAXUS DREYAR:** Called it bitches.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter two of TMBU. I know I said one a week but it's half term for me in England and I'm writing as many as possible. I hope you liked my little NaLu moments there. I wanted little old Lucy to be introduced to Fairy Tail. This is going to be basically half High school AU and half FairyTail story Line Arc.**

**XxEmikoNishixX**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic Between Us **

_Chapter three._

**Hey Guys. I now have a schedule for my updates. Every Sunday. Welcome to The Magic between us!**

Lucy Heartfilia was in her room on a Monday morning at the ungodly hour of 6:30. She was currently writing a letter to her Mum.

Dear Mum,

Today I have finally left. I have joined FairyTail, a school, and have enrolled there.

It's exiting! I have quite a few friends. Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Cana and Natsu.

Natsu is the boy who brought me here, after I was caught in a fight and was stabbed… anyway FairyTail is so much fun. I wish you were here though, there is so much I don't understand. Why did you give me that book? Where are the other keys? I'm not going to get any answers yet. Right? I have a roommate called Levy, she is so cute and adorable I love her. She likes books, like me and is really sweet. Until next time.

Lucy

Lucy sighed and folded the note, she unlocked a black box and placed it in there with the rest. Lucy locked it again and looked at the clock. It was 6:45. Lucy got up and was headed to the shower until Levy pulled her arm.

"Levy? What are you doing?"

"You can't get dressed yet!" Levy exclaimed.

"And why not?"

"It's the first day of the month," Levy said pointing to the calendar.

"Yeh, so?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeh I forgot you don't know."

"Know what?" Lucy asked sick of the one question answers.

"Every day on the first day of the Month all the kids who live in FairyTail eat their breakfast in their pyjamas." Levy explained.

"Why on earth is that a thing?" Lucy said

"Don't question it," Lucy moaned gesturing to her pink night clothes and messy bed hair. Levy laughed and pointed to her purple clothes with books all over them.

"You can brush your hair but that's it," Lucy grumbled and stalked over to her dressers and combed through her hair.

Lucy and Levy were walking down the stairs to the guilds main hall and were met with the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages. Lucy's stomach rumbled.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said running over to Lucy in an old AC-DC top and boxers. Lucy blushed.

"Yeh,"

"Come sit with me," Levy wiggled her eyebrows. Cana laughed.

"Ok fine," Lucy giggled. Natsu then decided Lucy was talking to long and picked her up and ran over to the table with everyone else in tow.

"NATSU!" Lucy squealed. Mira who had sat down with everyone else brought over some food and chanted,

"NaLu NaLu NaLu!" Everyone laughed. Lucy had now been put down next to him and face palmed.

"So, Lucy, what's your magic?" Erza asked. Everyone was very interested as they realised no one new.

"Well," Lucy said suddenly very self-conscious. "I have celestial magic, it's a holder type of magic," Lucy took out a ring full of keys and placed them on the table. They warmed under her touch. Everyone looked at them in curiosity.

"Same gurl," Cana whooped high fiving her showing Lucy, her cards.

"Soo how does it work," Gray asked looking at the keys.

"_I've _already seen it," Natsu boasted. Lucy snorted.

"That's only because you saw me in the fight,"

"Ohh yeh, how's the wound Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Not too bad it's considerably better, I hardly feel it," Lucy said. Natsu's hand ran over the wound on her back. Lucy shivered.

"Can we see it?" Cana asked. Lucy took out one of her _less_ offensive spirits. Lucy ran a key through the air and a golden light emitted from it. A small White figure appeared on the table.

"This is Plue, He is a silver key spirit there are loads of these guys, the other golden ones, there are only twelve of those, I have 5 of them, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, and Sagittarius. I can currently summon 2 gold keys for about half an hour, or one gold key and 2 silver keys." Lucy explained.

"Cool," Natsu said.

"Ohh Mira do you want me to bring you some of the cakes from the bakery after school?" Erza asked.

"That would me great, thanks Erza," Mira replied.

"Bakery?" Lucy asked.

"Ohh I forgot no one tells you anything," Gray smiled. He started to lift his shirt up and at the end of his sentence his shirt was off. Gray was in his boxers. Only his boxers. Cana rolled her eyes and pointed to his bare chest. Gray swore.

"Anyway we all have jobs after school to earn some money. Erza works at a bakery, Mira works her as a waitress. Gray helps children learn how to ice skate. Natsu works in a garage. Cana works as a fortune teller for kids and I work in a book shop," Levy explained.

"Work with me Luce it will be awesome!" Natsu asked. Lucy laughed.

"As much fun as it sounds, I might work with Levy in the book shop it sounds relaxing, plus Cars aren't exactly my forte," Lucy said. Natsu pouted. Levy smiled brightly.

"Why do you do _everything_ with Levy," Natsu whined.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy laughed.

"Well then me and Erza, Will sort it out for you today and after school you and Levy can work," Mira said. Erza nodded.

It was 9:20 in the morning Lucy had found her locker, which was conveniently next to Gray's and across from Levy's. The first bell had rung, and Lucy looked at her schedule.

FIRST PERIOD: History. C4

BREAK

SECOND PERIOD: English S12

THIRD PERIOD: Study Hall W4

LUNCH

FOURTH PERIOD: Chemistry LAB8

FITH PERIOD: Maths P1

END OF SCHOOL

Lucy looked up to see if she could see anyone she knew when she realised, she was late. Lucy sighed. She started to walk around to see if she could find her class room. Lucy started to walk down an empty corridor and saw two guys with a weird symbol on their shoulder. She didn't recognise it. I wasn't from FairyTail, so what were they doing here, Lucy wondered. They looked at her and smiled a creepy smile.

"What is a young lady like you doing here," One of them said. Lucy put on a brave face.

"I go here creep," Lucy said glaring.

"Wrong move missy," The other one said and pulled out a pocket knife. Lucy stated to run down multiple hall ways trying to lose them. She eventually got to a block of rooms that had the letter C on them. She looked behind her shoulder and saw them both gaining on her. Lucy looked at different rooms. C1, C3, C5, C2, C4. C4! Lucy bolted in the class room and looked behind her not caring at the number of students staring at her. The two guys cursed and ran out of the building.  
"Luce," Natsu shouted. Lucy looked up and saw Natsu, and everyone else staring at her.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked. He was a middle-aged man, maybe in his 30s. He had a chiselled jaw and slicked back brown hair. He kind of reminded her of Cana?

"I'm Lucy, I'm new," Lucy squeaked. The man raised an eye brow.

"Why were you running?" He asked.

"I was chased by these guys, don't know who they were, wasn't very fun. Can I sit down now?" Lucy rushed. He chuckled.

"Yes. Go sit next to Mira, I'm Mr. Clive, but everyone calls me Gildarts," Gildarts said. Lucy nodded and went to sit down next to Mira who looked at her worriedly. She looked at Natsu who mouthed, are you ok? Lucy smiled and nodded. The rest of the day went fine apart from lunch.

Lucy was sitting at the table in the Canteen, Natsu was on her left and Levy on her right. The group were in a rare comfortable silence eating their food. Next to their table were a group of girls giggling about Gray and Natsu and how cute they were. Then they looked at Lucy, that's when it went horribly wrong.

"Eww Look at the blonde next to Natsu, she's such a slut. Look at her, she's probably just trying to get him to sleep with her. Ugh she's so disgusting," One girl sneered.

Lucy's table heard this. Lucy rolled her eyes and said she didn't care and to ignore them.

"I know right, I bet she's really weak look at her," They all laughed.

Natsu wasn't pleased to say the least. Everyone grimaced. Natsu got up and walked over to them fuming.

"What the _fuck_ did you say about Lucy," Natsu growled. Lucy got up and tried to tug his arm. The whole canteen had gone silent, even the teachers wanted to see how this would play out.

"What, it wasn't that bad," One of them said slightly scared.

"So, it would be alright if I called you weak, or maybe you like slut better. It's not nice to do that," Natsu glared. The girls started to step back. One of them stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you're the one that nearly killed a man," The girls all laughed. Natsu stood back hurt and ashamed that Lucy heard that. He expected her to look scared and run. Lucy narrowed her eyes at them and stood protectively in front of him. Everyone was surprised. Lucy didn't care what she meant by that comment she only cared about the look in Natsu's eyes. She _never_ wanted to see that again.

"Excuse me but no," Lucy spat. "You don't get to say that about him, what gives you the right to say that to him, you little bitch," The whole cafeteria was shocked and were ready for all hell to break loose.

"Um what did you just say to me, do you know who I am," The girl asked.

"No, and frankly I don't care, now leave before I _hit_ you," Lucy sneered. Gray chocked on is food.

"Try me," there was now a big space people had made getting ready for a fight. The girl pulled out a Bo staff and held it in front of Lucy. Lucy raised an eye brow and cracked her whip. Laxus who was watching the fight next to Mira said,

"Shit's about to get real," At that moment the girl ran at Lucy swinging her staff in the air. Lucy whipped her whip at her staff and flung her closer to her and kicked her in the stomach. The girl grabbed her leg and flung Lucy in the air. Lucy flipped in flight and landed on her feet. The girl was fast but no fast enough. Lucy jumped out of the was as she tried to crash the staff of her head. Lucy beat her whip against the back of her knee and the girls feet gave way. The staff went rolling against the floor. Lucy picked it up and chucked it. The girl tried to get back up and hit her. Lucy swung her legs over her and straddled her. The girl glared at her trying to get back up. Lucy got up and pinned the girls arms behind her back. She snarled. Lucy won the fight.

"Think twice before messing with my friends bitch," Lucy let go of her arms and cracked her whip once again against the floor. She started walking towards the door and the crowd made way for her. Everyone just stood there in shock. Until Gray said.

"Remind me not to piss off Lucy,"

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it. I decided I wanted to add in a little Lucy miss Bad Ass. This is chapter 3 of TMBU. I also wanted to explain Lucy's magic. I know Lucy doesn't have Virgo at this point in the Manga / Anime but I'm not adding in all of the arcs only the ones I think are important. Can any of you guess who the two boys were in the hall way? Updates every Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to ****Guest**** and ****Larissa**** who reviewed and to those who favourited and followed.**

**Guest: ****Thanks!**

**Larissa:**** I don't plan on quitting anytime soon.**

**XxEmikoNishixX**


End file.
